Dejavu
by Lubbygoma
Summary: Os caminhos da vida são feitos de decisões e escolhas.Chegou a hora de tomar decisões importantes. Fic Lubby
1. Chapter 1

** Dejavu **

** By: Gabi **

* * *

Ela acordou, olhou para o lado, ele dormia profundamente.Levantou, pegou suas roupas e saiu, havia dado o horário de ir para seu plantão. Abby parou , deu uma ultima olhada para um Luka adormecido e saiu fechando a porta 

**Sala de Trauma**–

Acidente de carro, a sala estava movimentada, Carter com um tubo na mão se preocupava em salvar a criança, enquanto uma Sam concentrada procurava uma veia.

Ray e Morris chegam para ajudar, a criança está quase entrando em óbito. Eles tentam de tudo, mas inevitavelmente Carter é obrigado a declarar: 15:36h

Ainda atordoada Sam sai da sala de trauma e da de cara com um gigante de origem croata

''Acho q a gente precisa conversar'' – Luka diz segurando Sam pelo ombro

''Jura? Eu não acho, agora me dá licença que a Kerry está me chamando'' – ela empurra a grande mão do croata e segue em frente. Luka olha com um expressão preocupada, passa a mãos nos cabelos e sai na direção oposta.

Salão-

Luka procura uns papéis. Carter apaga uns nomes do quadro. Jerry come rosquinhas.

''Alguém viu a Abby?'' pergunta Morris que está chegando vestindo o jaleco

''Não.'' Respondem os três simultaneamente, o som de Jerry sai abafado por conta da quantidade de rosquinhas em sua boca.

''Eu sei que já está no horário dela... mas não acho ela em lugar nenhum''- Morris se apóia no balcão- '' e vê se aprende a comer de boca fechada Jerry, é nojento''Jerry dá ombros.Pratt chega.

""Alguém viu a abby?''

''O quê esta acontecendo? Porque ta todo mundo tão preocupado em onde esta a abby?'' Carter diz engolindo um pedaço de rosquinhas, ele acabou se rendendo na ultima vez q Jerry ofereceu.

'' Pq vcs não perguntam ao Luka, ele provavelmente sabe!**'**' Sam passa pelo balcão com pacotes de gases na mão em direção a triagem. Todos olham.

Morris olha pra Luka com um ar de curiosidade

''Parece que eu andei perdendo alguma coisa hein doutor Kovac?''

''Não enche Morris'' – Luka bravo sai andando em direção a um quarto.

Carter e Morris se entreolham.

**Sala de Trauma-**

Vítima de atropelamento. Kerry atende e chama por ajuda: '' Lockhart, Sam e Luka! Aqui rápido!'' Abby que estava tentando se manter neutra ajudando Chunny a organizar os remédios, saí em direção da sala de trauma. Rapidamente atrás dela entram Kovac seguido por Sam. O caso é crítico. Kerry dá as ordens e Luka ajuda Abby numa redução da perna do jovem sob um olhar de Sam que posiciona um litro de soro. Abby olha pra Kovac, ele responde com um olhar preocupado, Abby tira as luvas e sai da sala, no corredor ela chama Morris para que assuma o seu lugar na sala.

Sam olha Abby saindo da sala, larga o pacote que estava segurando e sai atrás.

''o que esta acontecendo? Vamos! Voltem as duas! Kovac me ajude a por ordem!'' luka apenas da a kerry um olhar rápido e continua com a entubaçao.

**Corredor-**

Abby anda rápido com direção a porta que dá acesso ao telhado. porem pára quando sente uma mão em seu ombro. Abby vira para trás e não se surpreende ao ver a cara de Sam.

'' Ele estava com você ontem a noite não estava? Eu vi vocês saindo juntos''

''Olha Sam, eu realmente não q..''- abby é cortada por sam

''abby, eu não estou brava simplesmente me diz, ele estava com você ontem a noite?''

''estava mas sam eu achei q vocês já estivessem separados ou não? Eu não estou justificando o que aconteceu mas...'' Abby percebe que estava falando sozinha, Sam já estava bem na frente com passos curtos e rápidos


	2. Chapter 2

Salão-

Luka aproveita que o PS esta normal e fica conversando com Jerry. Sam vem na direção dos dois, para na frente dele e faz um sinal em direção a porta. vestindo o casaco Sam sai.

''Acho que é pra você ir, boa sorte'' Diz Jerry rindo

''eu entendi, obrigada'' Luka pega seu casaco e sai enfrentando o duro frio de Chicago.

Sentada no banco está Sam. Luka lutando contra o vento vai ate o encontro dela.

''Então... repetindo, a gente precisa conversar''

''Não. Você vai ouvir'' –Sam levanta

Luka encara Sam, ele sabe que não esta com a razão, ele sabe que vai ter q ouvir.

Sam fala, luka tenta intervir mas Sam não deixa. São muitos minutos de conversa.

''Sam!'' Sam não para de falar.''Sam!'' ela continua discursando, já com lagrimas nos olhos.''Sam!'' Nada.""SAM!'' luka é obrigado a levantar a voz.

Sam levanta a cabeça e encara com ódio o croata.

''Sam, por favor!, vamos conversar civilizadamente! Agente havia conversado! Eu achei q a gente já não tinha mais nda! Não foi isso que você disse?''

''Isso não significa que você deveria sair com a...'' sam engasga, empurra Luka e entra porta a dentro esbarrando numa abby atônita que olhava tudo pelo lado de dentro.

Lado de fora do County-

Luka continua no mesmo lugar que Sam o deixou, porem mal o croata se recuperou da briga com sam , ele vê abby vindo em sua direção, e pela cara dela, a conversa não seria das boas. Ele sabia q estava encrencado.

Abby para em frente a luka, mas ao invés de fazer a mesma coisa q Sam, disparando a falar, abby só fez uma pergunta:

''Por que comigo luka?'' ela o encarava, lagrimas de raiva nos olhos, os braços cruzados. Ela vira de costas pra ele, num gesto de desprezo, encara o chão coberto de gelo.

Luka fica calado, abby enxuga os olhos ainda de costas pro médico, ele se aproxima, tem medo do que vai fazer, mas mesmo assim, faz. Abby sente as mãos do croata em sua cintura, e logo em seguida o calor do seu rosto perto de sua orelha.

''Porque...eu te amo''

Abby empurra as mãos dele, e numa volta muito rápida o encara.

''Por favor Luka! faz tanto tempo, mas não vou falar disso agora, isso não justifica!'' abby estava seria, irritada '' você se aproveitou de que eu estava sozinha e MENTIU! Você mentiu luka!'' Abby estava confusa, com raiva.

Luka não sabia o que dizer, ela estava certa, mas ele não conseguia explicar mais nada, ele a amava, mas havia cometido um erro. E dos grandes.

''Olha a situação que você me deixou! Como eu vou olhar pra cara da Sam agora? Hein? me diz luka! '' abby já não se controlava mais, estava disparando a falar, os olhos fixos em luka. Ele não sabia como fazer ela parar.

Abby falava, já não flava mais calmamente, agora ela estava falando rapidamente e com raiva, muitas lagrimas. Porem, em um instante ela parou.Ela parou por um segundo, algo havia tocado seus lábios molhados de lagrimas, algo bom, algo sincero. Era luka, ele havia lhe dado um beijo, com as mãos em seus braços, segurando firmemente ele a havia beijado. Sem saber o que fazer abby sentiu os lábios de luka, carinhosos contra o seu. Logo, ele a solta, e a encara. O sorriso mais bonito e sincero agora encarava abby que não disse nada, não sabia o que fazer.

O impacto da ação repentina de Luka fez com que abby se calasse por uns segundos, porem ela foi obrigada a acordar desse momento. Um pouco mais adiante de Luka e Abby, estavam Sam e Carter, ambos sem expressão, apenas olhando o que havia acontecido. Ela não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, então deu um olhar profundo para luka e saiu, passando rapidamente por Carter e Sam, ela entra no hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Salão –

Abby passa correndo por morris, Jerry e Kerry entrando na sala dos médicos.

''O que esta acontecendo neste hospital hoje? Alguém faz o favor de explicar? Acho q eu andei perdendo algumas coisas!'' Kerry com as mãos na cintura olhava pra Morris esperando alguma resposta.

Morris levanta os ombros para Kerry e sai pegando uma ficha.

Carter entra no salão, e do mesmo modo que abby, entra na sala dos médicos.

''AAAh não! Alguém pode começar a explicar!'' Kerry olha pra Jerry que mastigava outra remessa de rosquinhas. E Para o desespero de Kerry, Luka entra do mesmo modo que os outros dois, porem, vai em direção a um quarto.

Sala dos Médicos –

De pé, em frente ao armário, Abby pega seu estetoscópio e enfia no bolso. A porta abre, Abby se vira e vê Carter entrando. Virando o rosto, apanha seu copo de café e vai em direção a porta tentando sair. Algo segura seu braço. Carter a encara segurando firmemente.

''Não vou te obrigar a me falar o que aconteceu, mesmo porque eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso, só quero que você saiba q eu estou aqui ''

''Não me venha com ironias Carter, depois do que aconteceu você seria a ultima pessoa a quem eu pediria ajuda, agora me solta, eu tenho que trabalhar'' Abby puxa o braço e sai da sala. Carter olha a porta fechar, inconformado, se dirige a mesa de café.

Sala de trauma-

Abby e Kerry atendem um baleado numa sala enquanto Ray e Luka atendem outro em outra sala. Sam esta ajudando ambas as salas.

A situação de um é crítica. Abby pede soro a Sam, ela entrega, as duas se olham, abby desvia o olhar e se concentra no paciente. O clima em ambas as salas é perceptível.

Corredor –

Após perder o paciente, Abby sai da sala de trauma, os acontecimentos do dia tinham a deixado irritada. Ela entra numa das salas que esta vazia e senta numa das macas, fica pensando em tudo que havia acontecido.

Sala -

Abby está sentada na maca. Os braços apoiados no joelho, e o rosto nas mãos.A porta abre, Luka enfia a cabeça, abby olha.

''posso entrar?''

'' eu n posso te impedir, entra pega o q quiser q eu to saindo'' abby levanta da maca e vai em direção a porta

Luka a segura.

''Isso não vai ficar assim, a gente precisa conversar''

''Luka, acho q você já sabe o q penso disso''

Abby sai da sala. É a vez de luka sentar e pensar. O que ele ia fazer? Estavam as duas bravas com ele, e com razão, ele sabia disso...ele não via nenhuma solução pro problema dele... apenas uma, a que ele estava pensando a um tempo, ele decidiu q era a coisa certa a fazer, chegava a hora.

Luka saiu da sala, e foi ao balcão.

''Jerry, cadê a Weaver?''

''Que aconteceu luka? Você esta com uma cara estranha''

''não posso falar agora, cadê a kerry Jerry?''

''eu to aqui!'' Kerry chega trazendo umas fichas no balcão.

Luka pega Kerry pelo braço, ela da uma chiada pois o movimento foi brusco demais para seu quadril debilitado, Luka pede desculpas e empurra ela numa sala entrando atrás.

''Que q isso Kovac? Que aconteceu?''

''Kerry, eu qrendo fla isso faz tempo, eu qro pedir demissão, eu te chamei num canto pq n quero q ngm saiba.''

''Luka! Porque?''

'' Eu vou volta pra Croácia... não tenho mais porque ficar aqui''

''Luka... é uma pena.. realmente... o PS vai ficar debilitado sem você... mas se é o q você quer, tudo bem'' Kerry o abraça.

''Kerry, eu quero q a papelada se resolva hoje, pretendo viajar amanha, pode ser?''

''Uma semana? Pode ser?''

Luka bate na parede,

''Tah, se não tem outro jeito, mas eu saio antes do hospital''

Luka sai serio da sala, tinha acabado seu plantão, ele ia pra casa arrumar as coisas.


	4. Chapter 4

Plantão noturno-

Abby ainda estava trabalhando. Ela tinha decidido q quanto menos tempo ela tivesse para pensar, melhor, então se ocuparia com trabalho. Carter se aproxima.

''ficou sabendo?''

Abby ignora. Carter se apóia na maca do paciente de abby e olha pra ela.

''ei, to flando com você, você tah sabendo q q aconteceu?''

Abby o encara.

''Luka vai sair do hospital e do país''

Abby para de fazer o procedimento.

''você esta falando serio?'' abby duvida muito da palavra de carter desde o acontecido.

''Logico que estou, eu n brincaria com uma coisas dessas''

Abby fica paralisada, porem se da conta do q estava fazendo e continua.Carter sai da sala.

1 SEMANA E 5 DIAS DEPOIS...

A notícia de que Kovac ia sair do país já havia vazado por todo o hospital porem nem Abby nem Sam foram falar com o croata, elas nem mesmo estavam se falando tão normalmente desde o ocorrido. Morris decidiu fazer uma pequena festa de despedida para ele no Ike´s e avisou as duas. Abby decidiu q não iria, Sam tb.

Sala de trauma-

Movimentação na sala, criança atropelada, sérios problemas. Abby, Carter e Sam corriam pela sala. De repente abby para.

'' vamos abby!!'' grita Pratt q havia chegado na sala.

Abby se apóia nos joelhos. Alguma cosia estava acontecendo.Alguns segundos depois, há vomito no chão.

Sam corre e ajuda abby a fica de pé.

''Abby você ta bem?''

Abby se recompõe.

''Desculpem, tô sim, obrigada,foi só um enjôo, vamos lá''

Abby volta a fazer o q estava fazendo.

''Abby, você ta legal? Me ajuda aqui com essa entubaçao!'' Abby apenas olha pra Carter e vai ajuda-lo. Sam olha desconfiada para abby.

Vômitos a parte,com muito esforço, Abby, Sam e Carter conseguem salvar a criança e Sam agora esta no corredor a procura de abby, quer saber se ela esta bem. Ela entra na salinha.


	5. Chapter 5

Sala dos médicos-

Sam entra e vê abby sentada no banco, cabeça apoiada na parede, mãos no joelho e olhos fechados.

''Abby?''

Abby abre os olhos lentamente, olha pra sam

''ah, é você Sam, eu estou bem..'' Abby ameaça se levantar mas fica tonta.

''Jura? Pois não parece''

''Eu não sei o q é, mas desconfio q sejam aquelas malditas rosquinhas q o Jerry me ofereceu de manha... de qualquer forma, meu plantão acabou, vou para casa, qualquer coisa tomo alguma coisa por lá... mas obrigado pela preocupação..''

Sam olha abby se levantar... seus pensamentos estão looonge.

''Tchau Sam'' Abby pega suas coisas e vai em direção a porta.

''Abby...'' Sam a chama, ela esta quase na porta mas se vira.

''Você...Você não esta se sentindo assim a um tempo ne? Porque eu ando vendo você mais quieta ultimamente... passando mais tempo sentada...''

Abby sabe do q sam esta falando...ela estava se sentindo estranha a uns tempos

''Abby...'' Sam está séria...

Abby q já estava na porta volta, puxa sam e senta

''Abby, você tem certeza q não esta atrasada? Desculpe, eu não costumo ficar reparando assim nas pessoas, mas eu sei que você e o Luka..Sam da um fechada na cara mas logo retoma Enfim, os sintomas.. o tempo...''

Abby sabia responder essa pergunta, mas preferia não mencionar...ou poderia dizer a Sam? Afinal, estavam ambas numa péssima situação com relação a mesma pessoa...

''Olha... eu não sei... talvez sim mas eu acho difícil isso que você esta dizendo... foi só uma vez... entende?''

''Você fez o teste pra verificar? ''

''Não, eu não fiz teste nenhum, toda vez q essa possibilidade passava pela minha cabeça, eu ignorava, mas eu vou faze um, só pra desencargo de consciência... ''

Abby estava confusa..

''você vai fazer o teste? Se quiser eu te ajudo''

''ok, mas só por desencargo de consciência porque eu duvido muito disso'' mas no fundo Abby sabia, não era tão impossível assim.

DIA SEGUINTE-

Abby chega no hospital. Sam corre ate ela.

''Estou com eles abby, eu não abri, achei melhor você mesma fazer isso''

Abby toma o envelope da mão de sam e vai em direção a salinha.


	6. Chapter 6

A NOITE...

IKE´S-

A maioria dos médicos, enfermeiros e trabalhadores do county se encontram no restaurante, na festa de despedida organizada por Morris. Pratt, Kerry, Carter, Morris, Jerry, Neela, Gallant, Dubenko, Chunny, Halleh, entre outros. Nem Sam, nem abby apareceram.

''Então'' Morris se levanta da cadeira e levanta sua garrafa no ar ''Estamos todos reunidos aqui, por um fato não muito agradável…''

''Ta morris, da pra pular essa parte?''Carter fala bebendo um gole de sua cerveja. Todos riem.

''Interrupções de Carter a parte...'' Morrris olha pra Carter e continua seu discurso '' O Dr. croata vai nos deixar... mesmo que nos não sabemos a causa disso, queremos dizer q vamos sentir falta de você Luka''

Luka, que ate então esteve grande parte da festa sentando na cadeira, em seus próprios pensamentos, finalmente fala.

''Obrigado Morris, obrigado a todos que estão aqui, agora, eu vou me despedir de verdade de vocês, vou para casa terminar de arrumar as coisas que ainda estão aqui.''

Uma por uma as pessoas foram cumprimentando Luka. Na vez de Kerry porem, Luka a pára. Poe um papel dobrado em seu bolso.Kerry olha pra ele.

''Kerry... me faz um favor... entregue isto que esta em seu bolso pra abby amanha de manha assim q você chegar no PS?''

''Pode deixar..'' Luka a abraça.

Os dois se despedem.

COUNTY, 6 h DA MANHA -

Kerry chega apressada ao PS. Abby já estava trabalhando.

''Abby!''

Abby estava explicando para um senhor como usar muletas, parou ao ouvir seu nome, deu as muletas para Sam que assentiu com a cabeça e continuou mostrando ao senhor como usa-las.

''Pois não Kerry'' Abby estava com uma expressão cansada, de quem passou a noite em claro.

''Eu... Toma'' Kerry pega a mão de abby e coloca um papel dobrado

''Que isso?"' Abby começa a abrir o papel, Kerry já esta longe.

Uma letra conhecida no papel, Abby já sabia do que se tratava e foi para a salinha pra poder ler com mais privacidade.

Salinha-

''_Abby,_

_Na hora em você estiver lendo esta carta, eu já vou estar quase indo para o aeroporto, achei que devia algumas palavras a você._

_O que aconteceu, eu não sei o que dizer, vocês estão certas, mas Abby, eu só não quero ir embora pensando que você está me odiando... Me desculpe... acho q foi isso que faltou eu falar.._

_Bom, estou indo embora agora, você pode seguir com a sua vida normalmente, eu só quero que você tenha certeza de uma coisa: eu sempre te amei. Nunca deixei de querer você, mesmo depois de terminarmos._

_Queria ter te entregado ontem... mas como eu imaginava, você não foi._

_Te amo,_

_Luka_.

_Ps: meu vôo é as 16 h caso você mude de idéia''_

Abby não podia conter mais, havia lágrimas em seus olhos.''_Não Luka, eu não posso seguir minha vida normalmente..._''. Abby leu e releu a carta milhões de vezes. Estava totalmente concentrada em seus pensamentos quando a porta da sala abre, e Susan entra.

''Abby?'' Abby enxuga os olhos

'' Susan?'' abby fica surpresa '' você já voltou? Você não ia ficar um mês de experiência lá?'' As duas se abraçam.

'' e você acha que eu ia agüentar ficar um mês longe daqui?''

''Você voltou então?''

''não sei ne, vou falar com a Kerry assim quer achar ela, ver se ela me aceita de volta'' Susan olha para Abby ''Mas e você Abby? Como você ta? Você andou chorando?''

''não é nada não, eu não vou fica falando agora, afinal você voltou!''

''Abby, Abby, eu vou fingir que eu engoli essa mas só porque eu preciso cumprimentar o resto do pessoal, Pratt, Luka, eu vi q o Carter voltou que maluquice é essa? Resolveu todo mundo voltar...até o Morris eu quero ver '' Susan ri mas vê que abby apenas retribuiu um singelo sorriso.

''Abby...''

'' Vamos lá fora, daí você pode cumprimentar todo mundo, só que...'' Abby pára.

''Só que...?''

''O luka você não vai poder cumprimentar... ele foi embora''

''Foi embora? Meu Deus Abby... era por isso que você estava chorando?''

''Susan... aconteceu muita coisa nos últimos dias... não quero falar disso agora..''

Susan não se deu por convencida, puxou Abby pelas mãos.

''Senta, você vai me contar TUDO o que aconteceu nesse tempo que estive fora porque Abby, a única coisa que você não vai conseguir é me convencer de que não tem nada acontecendo''

Abby olhou pra Susan. Ela precisava de alguém mesmo para desabafar.

A conversa das duas durou um bom tempo.Abby contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde o problema com Carter, até Luka.

''A carta está ai? Posso ver?''

Abby entrega a carta, que já esta toda amassada de tanto ser dobrada e desdobrada, para Susan.

Susan lê a carta.

''e o que você pretende fazer?''

Abby não responde, apenas pega um envelope branco e entrega a Susan. Ela abre.

''Oh my God Abby...''

A porta abre, Sam entra.

''Susan, esta é a Sam de quem eu te falei'' Susan ainda estava encarando o papel branco.

'Susan?''

''Oh... sim... ehr... prazer'' Susan levanta e cumprimenta Sam.

Sam se aproxima de Abby: ''Abby, o que você pretende fazer?''

Susan faz um sinal desesperado por trás de abby.

''Sim Susan, ela já sabe, pra falar a verdade, foi ela quem disse primeiro.''

''Ah, que susto.. neste caso...''

Susan se aproxima das duas.

''Abby, ele precisa saber! Ele esta indo embora!'' Susan segurava o braço de Abby, que estava sentada no banco de modo ''entregue''.

''Abby... olha, a gente teve problemas e tudo mais, mas olha, não tem sentido! Ele pode esta indo embora neste momento! Vamos ate lá!''

As duas permaneceram falando por um tempo, dizendo a abby que Luka estava no aeroporto neste momento e que ela devia ir atrás dele. De repente Abby se levanta (fica meio tonta por conta do movimento repentino mas logo se recompõe)

''Gente! Você estão me deixando mais nervosa ainda! Eu não sei o que vou fazer... tudo isso foi um choque pra mim, olha, eu vou sair pra esfriar a cabeça, Susan, você vai e cumprimente as pessoas, Sam você pode voltar pro trabalho se não daqui a pouco quem vai embora sou eu, por demissão e por justa causa ainda por cima!'' Abby já não falava como uma Abby confusa, desnorteada, agora ela falava como a Abby que a Susan conhecia.

Abby sai da sala. Susan encara Sam.

''Você pensa que ela vai fazer o mesmo que eu to pensando?''

''você tem carro?''

'' Tenho''

''Então a gente ta perdendo tempo, eu conheço um atalho ate o aeroporto.''


	7. Chapter 7

Aeroporto de Chicago, 15 h –

Luka está em uma enorme fila para despachar sua mala, olhando todo o tempo no relógio e absorto em seus pensamentos. _''Ela não vem...se convença disso de uma vez por todas..ela não foi ontem, não virá hoje, eu a perdi _''. Sério e abatido, Luka permaneceu naquela fila, da onde pelo que ele tinha visto, não sairia tão cedo..

''_O que você ta fazendo aqui? O que ele fez não tem desculpa.. mesmo na situação em q as coisas estão.. mas você vai falar com ele'' _No saguão do aeroporto Abby vinha com uma expressão realmente séria. Da onde ela estava podia ver Luka, de costas.Estava um pouco enjoada, talvez pela situação, ou por um segundo motivo, parou atrás de um pilar, e ficou apenas observando a lenta movimentação da fila enquanto o enjôo passava.

15:30h –

A fila já havia diminuído... na frente de Luka apenas dois casais, um japonês e um que parecia italiano, ele não soube identificar. Logo mais estaria dentro do avião, indo para casa, sem ninguém.

Atrás de um pilar, uma mulher indecisa observava um homem prestes a ir embora. Um casal passou... Mais um casal e Luka já estaria pronto pra embarcar.

''_você precisa falar com ele! Depois _estava agora no balcão o próximo seria Luka.

15:40h – O casal pega os bilhetes na mão, agradece. Agora seria Luka. Ele da um passo em direção ao balcão, passagens _que o casal passar ele esta indo abby, não vai ter volta'' _ Cada vez que pensava nisso o estomago de abby se revirava, o que ela ia fazer? O ultimo casal na mão.  
''LUKA!'' Uma voz conhecida grita por seu nome


End file.
